Rooftop Reveals
by eternallyyours4ev
Summary: Ladybug has felt even more conflicted about her ever growing feelings for her crime fighting partner-Chat Noir, but when she finally acts on her feelings, she gains more than what she bargained for. (Re-edited and completed)
1. The Kiss

"Bien jou _é_!" The two masked teen hero's said as they bumped fists.

"You did great today" Ladybug complimented her partner.

"All in a hero's day of work" Chat said with a sly grin.

That feeling was present in her heart again, the very one that made her look at him with a different perspective than she ever had before.

These feelings had been re-occurring so often now, that Marinette didn't know how she truly felt about Chat anymore... Her heart still longed for Adrien, but her mind hopelessly reminded her that it would never be possible.

She brushed these thoughts aside and returned back to reality. Chat glanced at her curiously, moving closer to her.

"Is everything alright Ladybug? You've been acting a bit different lately." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She glanced at his hand. "To be honest with you, I'm not completely sure…" She said as she looked away shyly.

He dropped his hand and glanced at her again. And before he knew it, he hastily pulled her in close but ever so carefully.

Ladybug didn't protest, but simply looked at him.

They gazed longingly into each others eyes.

Oh how he could get lost in the vast blue sea within them.

Unexpected to them both, he did the unthinkable, he leaned in and kissed her.

She stood without response, exhilarated by the moment.

He slowly dropped his hands from their stance and pulled away from their embrace.

His eyes withheld a look of wonderment and terror as if he was shocked at what he had just done.

She immediately snapped out of her trance-like state.

She didn't want him to possibly think she didn't want him, when in fact she wanted him more than she'd ever known.

Ladybug then did the very thing she never thought she would do, she abruptly pulled him in and passionately kissed him back.

Not out of force or obligation as she once did when Dark Cupid cast his magic over Chat, and she had to kiss him to break the spell. But simply because she wanted to, she needed to… She had yearned for this for so long.

He moved his lips back in confusion but hesitantly returned her kiss.

A strong feeling that she had never felt before surged through her- like fire and passion and something else… Needless to say, it felt entirely different than the first time she kissed him.

And just like that, it was over.

He pulled away from her and stared, eyes widened in shock.

She gasped breathlessly as they glanced wordlessly at each other. Her heart beat erratically with each passing second.

Breaking the silence, Chat quietly said, "I've waited so long to do that" with a nervous laugh.

She blushed and looked down, rethinking about her actions, and what she had just done.

Her thoughts rushed through her head, making her question whether or not what she did was right.

Slowly, she touched her lips, the fire still blazing inside.

Her thoughts continued to rush through her mind; her feelings were clouded and confused.

And for reasons unknown to herself, her body took off and she found herself running away from him. Leaping across the buildings, and into the distance ahead.


	2. Breathless

"Ladybug!" she heard Chat frantically call out from behind her.

She continued to run, leaping across the buildings, using her yo-yo to swing farther and farther away from him.

She didn't exactly know why she was running, but a part of her believed it was because she was fleeing from her conflicted feelings.

It had nothing to do with Chat nor his frequently expressed affections towards her, just the innermost conflict she was feeling within herself.

She eventually came to a halt, and sank down against the backside of the top of a building.

She heaved in and out trying to catch her breath.

Ladybug closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. Her mind and heart were all but racing.

Eventually she calmed down and slowly opened her eyes.

Checking her surroundings to ensure that no one was around, she released her transformation.

Marinette caught the tiny kwami who gazed up at her giving a look of concern.

"Why did you run away from Chat? I thought you liked him..."

Marinette pulled out a bag of cookies from the purse she kept on her for Tikki to snack on.

"I thought I did too" she said with a nervous laugh at admitting it, "But right when something happened and I acted on it as well, I found myself running and I honestly don't know why… "

She bit her lip, trying to keep it from quivering.

"Maybe it's because I don't know if I can give up on Adrien yet?" her voice broke.

The kwami flew over to her and patted her face sympathetically, trying to comfort her.

"I'm just so confused…" She put her head down in her lap and cried.

"I don't know how much this will help, but always follow your heart Marinette, It'll tell you what to do."

Marinette hastily looked up and wiped away the tears that were forming. She glanced at Tikki, and picked her up, cupping her in her hands. "Thank you Tikki."

The kwami giggled, "I think you know what you need to do now" she said with a slight smile.

Marinette nodded her head. "Tikki, spots on!"

...

Chat Noir watched Ladybug run off and all he did was call after her.

He felt immense regret that he didn't chase after her like he knew he should have done.

He sat down on the top of the building where Ladybug ran away from him, and thought to himself about what he possibly could have done wrong, after all, Ladybug kissed him back; he recalled as he touched his lips in recollection to the memory.

'Maybe she did it out of pity? Why else would Ladybug have done it otherwise?' Chat laughed hollowly to himself.

He continued to ponder over his thoughts as he watched the sun set.

The gold and red rays of light shined down over the city as dusk approached.

He breathed in, inhaling the cool air as he tried to get his mind off of his thoughts.

Chat stood up about to take his leave, until he heard the familiar sound of her yo-yo zipping through the air.

He turned around.

"My lady…" He whispered.

She landed on the building and walked towards him.

...

Ladybug's mind raced as she approached him.

He stood half turned around as he watched her walk towards him. He gave her a small smile, but stood where he was, keeping the distance between them out of precaution.

She stopped in front of him, respecting the distance that he withheld, when all she wanted to do was move closer to him.

She felt the rise of heat that crept underneath her mask as she locked eyes with him.

"I'm so sorry!" they both blurted out at the same time.

Chat looked taken back by this, and gave her a look of confusion. A hushed silence filled the air as they both glanced at one another.

"You're sorry?" She whispered. "I should be the one to apologize for running off like that…"

Ladybug looked down. "It was terribly wrong of me to do that-"

Chat stepped closer to her, closing the gap of distance that was once between them.

He caressed her check with his clawed gloved. "I should be the one to apologize for kissing you like that without asking your permission first."

She smirked. "Hmm... Well I don't apologize for kissing you…"

Chat let out a gasp, "Really!?" he said in an astonished tone.

She put her hand over his. "Really."

"In that case then… can I kiss you again?" He asked hesitantly.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Yes" She replied breathlessly.

Chat smiled his typical Cheshire cat grin before leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss was just as passionate as it was earlier, in fact, maybe even more so than before.

When they kissed, everything felt so perfect, almost as if the universe was lining up for them.

They continued to kiss until a familiar beeping sound interrupted them.

Chat hesitantly pulled back as they both glanced at his ring blinking down to the last paw print.

He sighed and gave her a dejected look. "Until tomorrow night then?" He leaned down to kiss her hand, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ladybug yelled as Chat began to walk off.

"Please stay."

He glanced up at her, shocked to hear that she was actually suggesting what he thought she was.

"Are you sure?" he said nervously.

She nodded her head.

"I don't think I'll ever feel exactly ready to reveal our identities to one another… but I think I feel ready today" She said giving him shy smile.

He pulled her in close. "How about we close our eyes and release our transformations at the same time?" He suggested as his ring beeped more frantically.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes as he began to kiss her again.

The beeping grew louder until it eventually stopped. A bright flash of light danced behind her eyelids. She shut her eyes tighter and continued to kiss him.

Ladybug then dropped her transformation, he soon felt the familiar waves of her transformation ripple off, signaling that she too was no longer her alter ego and that this was the big moment that he had waited so long for.

They stopped kissing.

She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his.

"Are you ready?" He asked nervously.

"As ready as I'll ever be" She said with a hint of courage in her voice sounding like the Ladybug he knew and loved.

He slowly opened his eyes, and met the familiar blue sea no longer framed by the black and red spotted mask.


	3. The Night Sky

Adrien Agreste's green eyes blinked back at her.

'This can't be…' Marinette thought in disbelief.

She had to be dreaming, and yet here he was, standing across the rooftop gazing back at her.

Adrien looked just as shocked as she was.

They stood in silence for what felt like forever, before Adrien moved towards her and took her hand.

"I always hoped it would be you, my lady..." Adrien said in a very Chat Noir-like manner.

She glanced down at his hand, and back up at his eyes; Sincere and patient, shinning ever so brightly in the gleam of the sunlight filtering across the sky.

"I-I'm so glad it was you." She struggled hard not to stutter out.

Adrien gave her a shy smile.

"If I'm being honest… I had a pretty big crush on you as Ladybug, but when I started to notice Marinette, I felt as if I was falling for her too." He said with a chuckle and a slight flush that rose to his checks as he looked down nervously.

Marinette blushed back.

Her mind all but screamed hearing the words she never dreamed she would hear.

She thought over her words carefully, trying so hard to channel the confidence that she so often exhibited as Ladybug. After taking a deep breath, she found herself able to say what she had only said in her dreams. Only that this wasn't how she imagined it would be...

"That's funny considering that I always had a big crush on Adrien Agreste." She managed to finally say.

Adrien started at her, mouth agape.

She continued, "But I slowly started to fall for my feline companion as well… despite my best efforts not to." She said with a daring smirk.

Adrien gasped. "You did?!" He all but shouted.

Marinette laughed at his expression. 'Very Chat-like indeed.' She thought to herself.

"I did." She said as hesitantly stepped closer towards him.

Adrien took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes.

Her heart soared more so than ever for the vast green eyes that searched her own.

Now that the awkwardness of the reveal was over, Marinette felt much more comfortable around Adrien.

Deep down inside, she still felt that pit of nervousness, but that was to be expected.

It was a much needed change from her strugglesome challenge of trying to talk to Adrien all those years and failing badly; although she had in recent years been able to talk to him much better than before.

Yet this was different.

She considered Chat a dear friend, and Adrien as well. Finding out that they were one and the same seemed too perfect, almost as if it were fate itself that brought them together.

The last rays of light began to fade, and the sky began to darken.

Adrien let go of Marinette's hands and laid back against the building. He motioned for Marinette to lay down next to him.

As she laid back, she couldn't help but notice all the stars. She had never noticed how clear they looked when farther away from the city and its bustling life.

"Wow." She exclaimed taking it its beauty.

"Wow is right." Adrien said.

He sat up, taking Marinette's hand in his, and helped her sit up.

They were now facing each other.

The glow of the moonlight, made him look even more stunning she thought in awe.

Adrien thought the same as he admirably looked back at her.

"The beauty of the stars cannot compare to you and how I'm feeling this night, my lady..."

"Adrien…" she whispered. Her heart beat more erratically now.

He lifted a hand to her face, caressing it.

Marinette felt herself leaning in towards him at his touch.

"Can I kiss you?" she nervously asked.

"Always, my lady, my heart is forever yours."

They kissed beneath the stars, holding onto each other in the night, as they talked with more freedom than the restriction of their masks once held.

Tikki and Plagg floated nearby watching the two.

Isn't it wonderful?" Tikki said twirling around with a huge grin on her face.

Plagg scoffed, but couldn't help but smirk as he watched them.

"I saw it coming."The kwami grumbled.

Tikki laughed. "Oh don't be so grumpy! This is a time for celebration."

Plagg managed to crack a smile. "The first of many."

Tikki smiled back at him. "Yes, the first of many." She agreed.


End file.
